The Poetry slam & The play of Yuki and her doll house friends
by Kingemo879421
Summary: this is an original fairy taleI wrote and came up with the idea of a poetry slam with the main characters I write about but this time I adding in new characters after the poetry slam is a short story about a girl that lives in a big doll house in the Wood's and in her house she meets some original famous female characters from a few horror movies this is what goes on in a doll hou


introduction

kirsty " Wow the child play's was freaking awesome we was killing niggas left and right they didn't know what hit em ! I wanna relive the events of bride of chucky what you think about that ?"

chucky " oh yeah we definitely have to go get the bride our vampire gang wouldn't be complete without her but before we do that how about we do an introduction of the new members we have ?"

kara " that sounds like a good idea chucky team is almost complete just like your sister paranormal active team "

raven " alright after chucky introduce the new members on his team I'll tell you the new members I'll be inviting for my team "

chucky " alright guys I would like you to meet our newest member to the team he was the first kid that actually believed I was real and he can put up a good fight and knows the game of hide the soul very well we played it for two years and I always found his ass lady's please welcome my good friend Andy Bradley he was in the first child play and the second child play now for my next member the young man you seen in child play three Mr Tyler he knows how to play a good game of hide and seek best player I have in the series now for the last member from child play two a girl who teamed up with andy MS Salina Kyle now that you guys has been properly introduced you have to go through the bloody marry gang ritual each of us has been through it and what that means is that you go through a full vampire ritual it can be sexual or it can be all blood and gore you can also go back to any time period you want to relive from any movies if you wanna kill someone be my guest we hold nothing back if you want to put your own team together you can do that as well that's all I have to safe for now I'll let you guys take over "

Andy " I am ready to join the bloody marry gang and become a vampire I already know how dangerous you can be so this will be exciting to become an official member to the team and I'll like to work with Kyle like we did back in the old days "

kyle " that would be freaking awesome to become a vampire with you you are my step brother in away we was going in when we played in child play two now we are about to become vampires but we can't forget about Tyler who played an awesome game of hide and seek "

Tyler " thanks for inviting me Charles I can play hide and seek with you guys any day I didn't really like that stupid ass camp in child play three if you and andy never showed up I'll probably be still in that camp killing a mother fucker if they kept fucking with me so I am ready to become a vampire and be on the same team with Andy and Kyle "

raven " now is my turn to introduce some people so you guys have heard about them before and kara have seen them in her wonderland movies but this time they are here to stay I would like to introduce to you guys my brother fizzy physician and my youngest brother king emo fizzy is a guitar player he play's background music whenever death is about to happen he Show's up like the grim reaper he is a master at mix martial arts and has been known for the most deadly killing moves of all time he wears the face paint of death and has a evil smile only his victims get to see I would stay on his good side and he also known to use any object he can pick up as a weapon now as for my little brother king he also shows up like death but is a master at mix martial arts and has worked with Bruce Wayne for awhile he is already a vampire and has alot of history he has the same powers as me but his powers are more darker then mine's he is also very dangerous and has a bad temper don't let the skirts and girly clothes fool you he doesn't come alone he also has a few demons you might wanna watch out for Toby and Alice you get those two together and all hell will break loose he also play's the guitar and write his own lyrics of poems now for the last person kara had met him before his name is Van reaper the first he is a vampire that Show's up and play's the saddest guitar song's you ever heard he also shows up like death never walk up on him unless you are ready for a flight he is skilled in mix martial arts as well but he kKatiws how to use any object as a weapon and will beat you with it until he kills you he has worked with batman protecting the darkness and shadows he shows up when you least expect it "

Lelia " OK now is my turn so you guys have seen him in paranormal active four and paranormal active the marked ones and saw how we got together in the death of Katie I would like to introduce to you all the new an improved hunter/ Wyatt he is now a full vampire and has fully joined the bloody marry gang now the paranormal family is complete so now is me , hunter , Kirsty , and toby and Robbie "

Kristy " it about time the family is back together again now we can all team up and really cause some chaos we already given people nightmares they are going to catch hell when they see a whole team of paranormal kid's now we have toby and robie with us as well "

lil red " well that's good how about we do a poetry slam like kara did in wonderland with twiddle dee and the mad hatter and the cashier cat ?"

Kara " I wouldn't mind doing that again that was actually fun when we did that in fact would you guys like twiddle dee to come hangout with us then it would be a real poetry slam hey Raven you think king emo would be interested in joining poetry night ?

raven " yeah I can see if I get in contact with him if he's not on a mission and to make it an official poetry slam I can call his band and they can play the background music so who all joining in on the slam ?"

Robbie " I'll join in on that I can think of a poem to write and recite it to you "

hunter " I'll join in on it to I think I got an idea of a poem I would like to recite maybe me and Robbie can work together ?"

Robbie " yeah bro we can do that we can perform it together and everything would be a good chance to hangout like we use to hey you wanna get toby in on this ?"

Toby " I think I can come up with something I have been around for awhile more then five years though but we can talk about later on so I will be on you guys team for the slam "

hunter " alright lelia are you joining us to or you hanging with beast boy and Damian ?"

Lelia " I could hang with you guys actually I was thinking about asking Damian to join us our team wouldn't be complete without him he the one who seen all the movies and he wrote a big graphic novel on the entire series so yeah he can join us and I'll tell him to bring beast boy hey Kirsty you coming with us or you staying with kara ?

Kirsty " I'll be hanging with kara we have a big history with each other since paranormal active three but I am looking forward to going on some mission's with you guys that will be cool "

Lelia " alright I am looking forward to going on some mission's with you to and you tell us some stories you have with kara I can't wait to hear that "

Lil red " this is going to be to much fun I just thought about who I can call I can call and old member from the peanut he can play background music for some of us his name is Schroeder he play's the piano alot oh and before I forget flora you wanna join me on my slam with Priscilla ?"

flora " sure I can do that I just have to do some thinking on what to write about but that's not to hard "

Priscilla " yes I'll join you on the slam we can get together and think of something and to have Schroeder with you for the background music would be perfect "

Lil red " alright well let me go call my friend and we can get started on this thing !"

chucky " hey cyborg what you think about the slam bro you joining in with us on this I know you got some for us ?"

cyborg " bro you know I got to spit some poetry I'm already thinking about it and it would be great way to introduce myself to tiffany I can't wait to hangout with her so it's going to be me ,you kara , Kirsty , andy , Kyle ,and tyler that's the whole team bro !"

chucky " you got that right the only person left to pick up is Tiffany but that will take no time "

star fire " so now we doing the poetry of the slam so this time I want barber to be on my team and for the background music I would like to have Victor violet and fizzy the physician to come with me for my slam of the poetry this is really going to be fun ! friend beast boy would you like to do the hanging of the out with me or you going with Lelia ?"

beast boy " I can do the hanging girl ! poetry is in my blood this is going to be a peace of cake "

Damian " alright guys so now we got everything figured out is time to do the biggest poetry slam the fan's has ever seen and we have an official band that will be joining us that raven and star fire introduced so now who's saying the VBM this time ?

Priscilla " It's my turn to do it this time ! fuck yeah ! Now as you kop fans seen how thing's went down when a child comes to play this time you are about to step into a live concert call the poetry slam from the teen Titans vampires and the paranormal active kid's and your going to get some live music from our official Gothic band the physician's but is not going to end there after the slam you are going to see the last two movies by my friend chucky in the bride of chucky and the cult of chucky this will be a rated r movie that will not be allowed for kid's eyes or they Minds to visualize so I would nicley ask anyone under the age of 12 go look at micky mouse clubhouse and little Einstein's this movie will not be nice it will have strong language and anything else to violent for kid's ! now with that being said I will stop talking and get ready for my performance see you guys later in the movie "...

the poetry slam

twiddle dee " hey kara is been awhile since I seen you I haven't heard from you in five years I'm glad you called so you want me join your poetry slam ?"

kara " yes if you don't mind I would like you to come hangout with us you write the best poem's it will only be fair to have you here with me to make it a complete team "

twiddle dee " alright I'll be there in Chicago in about two hours you can get started and let your other members go first that way by the time I get there me and you can do one together "

kara " alright no problem I'll see you in two hours "

Kirsty " so who going first you or me ?

kara " you go first twiddle dee said she'll be here in two hours "

Kirsty " alright cool my poem is going to be about Toby and how I we met back in 1988 and the person I'm choosing for the music is fizzy "

fizzy " OK Kirsty I'm here now do you want a soft blue's song or a heavy metal song ?"

Kirsty " give me a sad blue's song please and kara can you turn the lights off and light's some candles ?"

Kara " I can do that no problem "

\- kara makes the lights go out in the room and lit some candles going down the walkway of the stage kirsty makes her way to the stage wearing a dark blue outfit with her symbol on her chest she then had on a light blue skirt and red tall boots and her hair was in a emo style but it was blond her eyes glows red in the dark and she appears on the stage looking like a vampire and fizzy came out on the stage standing five feet across the stage form where Kirsty was fizzy start playing the first sad song from his second ep dark emotional 2 laugh now and cry later the first song was a nine minutes Melodie of soft blue's -

Kirsty says a poem about toby ... who is Toby ?

" dear Toby who is Toby ? where is Toby ? where did toby come from ? how did toby get here ? I can tell you how long I have known Toby ..toby was the voice In my head when I was a little girl he told me to never tell my family that he was a real person to them Toby was imagery Toby was fake Toby didn't exist Toby wasn't real Toby was no where to be seen Toby was not a spirit Toby was not even a soul he was only the voice in my head until the family started fucking with him they said he wasn't real until one night toby ...

\- as kirsty was practicing her poem while kara was listing with fizzy kara remembers the first time she walked into the house of paranormal active three and saw everything that happened she then sends a shadow to that time period and invite toby to talk with her -

in the living room of paranormal active three ...

kara " hey toby so I brought you here to talk to you alone for a bit if you didn't mind ?"

Toby " I don't mind we have met here before when you first got here to relive the movie you made an more creeper ghost then I thought I did but what did you wanna talk about ?"

kara " I always wanted to know why you went after Kirsty out of the rest of the family in the beginning of the movie ?"

Toby " well to be honest with you she brought me here herself I was actually only supposed to went after Katie she was the next member in the family to be asked to make some kind of deal or wish for something on her birthday but kirsty some saw me and asked me to play with her cause she wanted a friend I thought it was cute so I thought I'll stick around and actually become a good friend to her but then the family started tripping and that bitch katie was bullying her saying I wasn't real so I showed her ass how real I can get but that was only to mess with her mentally but but on the 20th night in September she got on my last nerves and I possessed her ass but I never intended to kill her but thanks to Lelia and her brothers they finally got her ass I'm surprised you didn't join in on that one but I know you was hanging out with chucky for his first three movies "

kara " I can understand that after reliving the movie myself I still barley understood why you went after her but I totally get it now I thought Katie was a bitch to I was ready to rip her god dam head off "

toby " me and you both on the same page but I have a question I been wanting to ask you for awhile I'm glad we are alone so back in 1988 Kirsty played a game of bloody marry with Katie twice and I was thinking it would be awesome if Kirsty got bloody marry powers but then Lelia also has played bloody marry in 2013 so would it be possible if the both of them got the power ?"

kara " that would actually be a good idea cause I was thinking about going to visit wonderland again to hangout with marry but bringing Kirsty and Lelia with me will be even more awesome let's talk about after the slam Kirsty poem is almost over also I wanna see you alone later just remind me when the slam has calmed down alright ?"

toby " yeah I'll keep that in mind we should get back before they realize we're talking in our mind "

back at Kirsty performance ...

Kirsty on the stage finishing her poem ...

" dear Toby who is Toby ? where is Toby ? where did toby come from ? how did toby get here ? I can tell you how long I have known Toby ..toby was the voice In my head when I was a little girl he told me to never tell my family that he was a real person to them Toby was imagery Toby was fake Toby didn't exist Toby wasn't real Toby was no where to be seen Toby was not a spirit Toby was not even a soul he was only the voice in my head until the family started fucking with him they said he wasn't real until one night toby ... Toby got very angry with my family toby didn't fuck with them and I didn't wanna fuck with any more so toby got serious and took them out one by one he broke Dennis arm's and legs and back and slam his body hard to the ground the evil witch's killed Julie by stabbing her to death and he possesses Katie and scared the hell out of her every five years the with my mommy and daddy to tell me toby wasn't real and the with that twisted bitch called a Katie the fuck is a Katie ? want me to answer that for you ? she's a bitch that don't want you to believe you have friends and now she's in hell where she's belong here is my message to you Reader's if you believe in something go after it I believe in ghosts I always seen ghost Toby was not a demon the negative energy turned him into a demon and I didn't like that and since he killed my evil family I have been free ! I a vampire and I have no voice in my head if you open your eyes you'll see the monsters right in front of you my good friend Toby !"

next to Kirsty fizzy with his guitar ...

\- as Kirsty was finally done with her poem fizzy was still standing next to her finishing the solo that went along with her poem dear Toby and his solo nine minutes of Melody -

fizzy " that was a good poem Kirsty and I love the way you matched your voice with the soft toon I played "

Kristy " thanks I just came up with it not to long ago I'm glade you liked it I like the track you played as well how much time do we have kara ?"

Kara " we got two hours and 30 mins twiddle dee said she was going to come up with a new poem and perform it when she gets here I hope she bring some friends with her so who next ?"

cyborg " I'll go next I got good one I been working on it's by Edgar Allan Poe and this poem is called the tell tale heart hey fizzy can you play that song from your second album mask crying it's sad ?"

fizzy " yeah I can play that want a dark setting to fit the scean ?"

cyborg " yeah that will be perfect meet me on the stage "

\- as cyborg walks to the center of the stage the light's turn down til it get really dark and a wide visual screen hovers down behind cyborg just above his head and it shows the animation for his poem the tell tale heart and fizzy start playing his guitar playing mask crying it is sad -

cyborg -Says the tell tale heart -

" I am nervous ! very freaking nervous ! but I'm also FUCKING MAD !but why WHY ?! I'll tell you why there's once was a Old man a very very angry Old man why was he angry ? cause his eye that never flipping blinks his white eye was everywhere he looked so I said to myself I'm going to get rid of that fucking eye ! one night I went in his house for seven days as a shadow each night was different night number 1 watching through the window night number two watching from the hallway night 3 watching from the closet night 4 watching TV in his living room night 5 watching him in the kitchen night 6 watching him from the attic until night 7 oh yeah night 7 is going down ! Shit bout to real ! Old man I'm coming for your eyes to make you blind ! and keep you in the dark where the light never shines ! finally I grew tired of waiting the old man came downstairs and I grabbed him by his grey hair and bashed his head to the wall then I snatched his white eye right out of his fucking skull ! then I stomped his brain into Peace's after that I finally ripped his heart out and burned it to death all of sudden his heart starts beating while he was dead ! his spirit screamed and I saw it and I sprayed his spirit with holey water and watched his face melt in the darkness but it doesn't stop there his beats again and again and again and again and again then it gets louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and beats again and again and again and louder louder louder louder ! LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AHHHHHHHHHHHH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ! I pulled out a knife and start stabbing the shadows and anything else that breathed it was blood and gore for the next five minutes I looked for his body and dragged him outside and digs him a nice grave and throws his body six feet under then put the dirt back on his grave then all of sudden 12 pulls up I ran back in the house and loaded my glock they came in busting my door down saying the next door neighbor heard a scream they was bout to put me in handcuffs until I pulled out my glocks shot the first cop in the face his brain splattered all over the wall then the next cop was shooting at me but I ran up to him and pistol whipped his ass serval times then I shot his ass in the mouth and his brain splattered on the wall to then I set the living room on fie and jump out the window and ran to my car and drove off in the shadows then I realized there wasn't no Old man there wasn't no cops or a white eye it was all in the shadows the tell tale heart !'

\- cyborg was finally done with the poem and fizzy was finish with his six Minute solo as well the light's come back on and everyone was really quiet with there mouth open after cyborg told the creepiest poem he can come up with -

fizzy " damn cyborg that shit was deep and the visual was even more creeper "

cyborg " it didn't sound that creepy when I wrote down but I get what you saying your song made it more creeper "

fizzy " we should hangout sometime maybe we can do more Show's like this but we will catch up "

cyborg " alright cool I'll keep that in mind and see what else I can come with "

Andy " now it's my turn to perform my poem is called chuck the Doll from hell here's a note never trust a good guy fizzy can you play the drums and base for me ? "

fizzy " sure I can do that I can do that you want me use my beat machine for the creepy Bell's and sounds effects ?

Andy " that sounds creepy let's do that cyborg you wanna do the visual in the background like you did with yours ?"

cyborg " hell yeah I can do your visual for your background I'm bout to make it hella terrifying you ready ?"

Andy " damn Skippy I'm ready let's do this !"

\- Andy walks to the center of the stage and kara turns the lights off putting the spot light on him and Kirsty makes red stage smoke rises all over the stage and fizzy gets on the drums and start playing the base sounding like death is about to happen then fizzy turns a knob on his beat machine that play's creepy Bell's and cyborg play's the creepiest visual he can think of it was a doll standing in a dark hallway and shadows was surrounded the Doll once the visual start Andy starts his poem -

Andy Says a poem about chucky ...

" what is a good guy ? is not a person ? it's not a friend you are going to run away from him until the end now the fun is about to begin you will not fuck with him you will cut your skin until the flesh start to bleed once it bleed you will feel the burn and start to scream no one will here you cry he see you in the shadows now you're about to die if you have friends you better tell them chuck killed them but the cops say you lied now you're going to get shot in the eyes or you might get cooked and burned alive there is no way in hell you or your soul will survive he will take your soul and your body so can continue to live but your spirit has finally died but I can here your spirit cry you are no longer here your mind is lost inside and the outside of your face is dead and emotionless on the outside now we got you alone we going to blow up your home now you're in the real dark where your tears fall to the dark floor your spirit awake in the light but your soul will burn in fire that same night you start to hear the fear in you that dose not sounds right do not smile and if you do smile he will cut your tongue off tonight you have been warned to live a good life but you decided to cut your self tonight chuck the killer will be slicing your head off tonight OFF WITH HIS HEAD ! as the red queen would have said before your death tonight chuck the killer is here he wants to wish you a happy Birthday day tonight welcome to Andy's Barclay frightening night chuck the killer is going to be your friend to the end hope your ass survive in the darkness tonight ..."

\- as Andy gets done with his poem in the visual the Doll was stabbing people to death and setting them on fire watching them burn to death and turn into Ashe's and writes a note on the wall saying your friend chuck the killer did it listing to there spirit screams ! then it finally ended and fizzy stopped playing the drums and the Bell's -

chucky " I knew I was a killer doll and a vampire but ian know I can do all of that god dam Andy grew some ball's for fuck crying out loud shit "

Andy " thanks chucky I only thought about how you killed everyone in the first and second and third movie not to mention I saw some of those death scene

I just put my thoughts into a poem "

fizzy " my goodness Andy that was really creepy and that's coming from me "

Kyle " now it's my turn to do a Poem but is going to be a lil hip hop but pretty graphic fizzy do you wanna play the drums for me ?"

fizzy " sure you want a hip hop beat right ? Let me see what I can come up with "

Kyle " alright cool cyborg can you play some violent sceans of a girl shooting up a entire neighborhood and robbing house and a comer store ?"

cyborg " girl I'm way ahead of you one violent video coming up on the screen "

On the visual screen ...

\- The lights turned off and as Salina walked to the stage a video of cat woman was walking in up to an apartment building sneaking in the back door with a AK- 47 and runs up stairs throwing a big smoke bomb in the air conditioner vent and it covered the entire hall way she then start kicking in each door at one time and shoots in the living room of each door and shot every body who tried to run out of the apartment after she shot the people who lived there she got everything out each room fast as she could then she throws another bomb and set it on a timer for 1 minute she jumped out window with a big bag in her hand throwing in a car she gets in the car and drives off fast as possible and fizzy stared playing the drums on the stage as Salina Says her lyrics -

-Kyle raps a song about cat woman -...

"white girl with me name salina she said her last night name kyle that sweet juice make her proud shit so sweet all she can do is smile she said she going to test me she think she can make me smile but I told her we live in the wild I got the white girl with me name salina she said her last name Kyle "

"white girl name ms kyle she a bad girl she bussin caps at niggas in the crowd she get money like a killer she busted the safe open and stole a million then she killed every body in the bank and walk out that mf like a gangster and said nigga let's go to the next spot so I went around the corner and kicked in the door and start bussing caps at the folks told them to get down on the floor and stop drop and roll by the time they was dead she had got the money and stole the doe "

"white girl with me name salina she said her last night name kyle that sweet juice make her proud shit so sweet all she can do is smile she said she going to test me she think she can make me smile but I told her we live in the wild I got the white girl with me name salina she said her last name Kyle "

"now we back at the trap counting all this money she said I don't know who more dangerous you or me I shot up a entire bank and we hit up a big house you walk in that bitch and said stop drop roll by the time they roll over they brains was all over the floor I made nigga give up the code to the safe he said fuck you and I said fuck me I took that pistol to his face and pistol whipped his ass until he couldn't breathe "

"white girl with me name salina she said her last night name kyle that sweet juice make her proud shit so sweet all she can do is smile she said she going to test me she think she can make me smile but I told her we live in the wild I got the white girl with me name salina she said her last name Kyle "

\- as she got done performing her lyrics fizzy ends the song and cyborg ended the visual video in the background and they started talking on the floor again -

Andy " aaaaaa that was fie right there I was jamming to that one sis so flipping violent !"

cyborg " fuck yeah Kyle that's the kind of shit I like to see that was that real shit right there kid's don't no bout that these days "

fizzy " damn Skippy they won't be able to think sctraight after they read these poems and lyrics "

chucky " that was pretty violent and I thought I was violent even in the child 2nd child play movie you was kinda violent then coming to the factory throwing me into that machine that staple my my pants to my nuts making the machine melt my entire body then blowing off my head those was the day's "

Tyler " OK Charles now it is finally my turn my poem is going to be called hide and seek cyborg can you pull up that haunted house video from child play three ?

cyborg " you damn right I can bro I been waiting to see what you come up with "

Tyler " alright cool fizzy can you play the violin and piano organ ?"

fizzy " I think I can let me hook up my keyboard and pull up the organ key's "

On the visual screen ...

\- Tyler goes on the stage as cyborg pulled up the video on the visual screen and it shows Tyler from child play three running through the fair trying to get away from chucky he ends up going into a haunted house that had Ghost's and monsters pops in and out the scene and fizzy stared playing the keyboards along with the base drums -

Tyler says a poem called hide and seek ...

" it was a dark red house that looked like hell ever where you go a ghost will pop up a monster will rise from the ground a demon will fade out the Wall's evil spirits will fall from the ceiling even the grim reaper shows up out the darkness and stares at you never look at death in the eyes when you're in hell just keep running and running until you get on the actual roller coaster of death that's going 50 miles per hour's let the games begin ! he hides in the shadows of the haunted house you have no where to go your stuck on the ride where your spirit will go there are no stop lights no street signs no stop signs no other cars just the ride of death and the scream of children soul's that never got off the ride of death you can not leave you can not breath you can not even see where you're ride is going the evil demons are still jumping out in front of death getting they head slice off blood just gushing ever where your eyes is open but your mind is close and your soul is not free from this ride of death now you see death coming closer and closer to you you here his footsteps but can not see the baster he is coming to get you and he is after you he has finally got to your soul he wants your blood he wants your heart he wants to live again you was his prey you played hide and seek with him until the end you are Charles friend to the end "...

\- Tyler was finally done with his poem cyborg , Andy , and Kyle even fizzy was staring at Tyler as ended the beat they looked like they was shocked at how creepy Tyler poem actually sounded even chucky had a surprise look on his face -

Chucky " god dammit kid you grew some ball's to but you still got alot learn to be completely terrified just keep hanging with us you'll be the next vampire the humans will run away from "

Tyler " thanks Charles I tried my best still not creepier then Andy poem "

kara " OK now it is my turn I have waited long enough hey cyborg can you play Alice madness return to wonderland video ?"

Cyborg " girl you know I can bring that up I got you "

kara " alright cool fizzy can you play the keyboard and drums for me ?"

fizzy " sure no problem just let me know when to start playing "

kara Says a poem about her madness in her memory ...

\- kara goes to the stage and the lights turned off and red smoke rises all over the stage floor and up the air the spot light glows red in the middle of the stage and kara rises up to the mic and on the back fizzy rises up the same way as kara and start playing the Bell's on the keyboard -

" it is not a dream it is a memory a memory that will make you sick to your stomach be careful of what you dream you might dream a place you never wanted to dream and that dream is hell where you will be trap in the darkness of this world you will see fire burning your house down you will see the devil shadows in that fire he burnt your house down with the Dr told me to go to wonderland but I told him there is no fucking wonderland that is not the place to wonder in that is not the place to call a land fuck wonderland that place is dead to me ! there will be murdered there will be violence ! the wonderland you use to know will be destroyed! this is a nightmare that has become the real fear the monsters of wonderland will get there brain smash to Peace's and there heart's ripped out of there chest and the castle's will be burned down to the ground this is the madness of wonderland is not a happy land a cute land a funny land or a play land this is the madness of wonderland ! "

\- kara was finally done with her poem and the lights turned back on and fizzy ends the music he was playing for her every one on kara team was shocked at the video cyborg played in the back ground now it was time for the next team to perform on the stage -

\- the next team was coming back stage and getting ready to perform this was a team that was put together by Raven she had teamed up with the paranormal Activity kid's and her little brother king this was a team of Raven , king emo , Lelia , robbie , hunter , and Toby Raven was the first person to perform as she makes her way to the center of the stage -

Raven " Hey king can you play a video call Raven origin and for the background song can you play a sad guitar solo ?"

king " yeah I can do that I got you sis no problem "

\- king goes his laptop and pulls up the visual video for raven as she gets ready to say her poem -

Raven Says a poem called not your imagination ...

" it was not safe anymore this is no place I recognize where are we ? we're in a place my farther will never see us in it's start's with my mom she was young she was fine she was pretty she was part of a cult she wanted to be a bride she had relations with trigon then she left the cult she got save by the white coats there was peace and there was quite then there was trigon there was no more home I was alone they say I'm creepy they say I'm different they don't see my spirit they see my demon they can't see my emotions they can't see my feelings they don't understand there not a demon there not a ghost there not a monster there not a spirit there not a vampire there not a soul they are nothing there not even part of your imagination you do not think of them you keep them out of your mind and your thoughts there are not your origin you are not from azaraf ...

\- as Raven was saying her poem king was playing his guitar and it the saddest solo he could thank of the crowd was in tears and even Raven was crying at her own poem -

\- now it was king emo turn to come to the stage and perform his poem he puts on his clown mask and his top hat and walked to the center of the stage -

king emo Says a poem called from death valley to gotham from krypton to azaraf ...

" I am the deadman from death valley I can't be defeated no man can win the light's goes out the Bell's rings you better watch your mouth before he takes you out he will take out your soul and rip it out I been buried alive you can not hide I been to hell and back you can not survive the bell rings again this is not your pride he will burn you he will choke you he will slam you I am from death valley your soul is mine and it is not yours they call me the dead man the bell will ring again now you rest in peace now you're in my world there is no peace in my world there are monsters , there are creatures , there are unwanted beings there are super villain's there are gang members there are Hero's you are in a place where real darkness comes alive I suggest you stay inside your looking the violence of Gotham city my city now my city is destroy my world is gone my kind is gone but the aliens are well known we no longer have a home krypton and azaraf are completely gone my mind is completely lost I am a deadman from death valley to Gotham city my city to my home planet krypton ..."

\- as king emo got done saying his poem with the creepy background music ever one in the crowd and including Raven was looking at him creeped out by his performance -

\- now it was Lelia turn to say her she walks to the stage and talks to king about her visual video on the screen -

Lelia " hey king can you play a violin and creepy piano music and a video of paranormal Activity five ?"

king " sure I can do that let me set everything up and you hit the lights and the stage floor "

\- as she walked to the stage she made it pitch black dark and her eyes glows orange and her aura rises over her body and glows orange she then turn into a shadow and make orange smoke rises all over the stage floor and finally king pulled a video up of paranormal Activity five -

Lelia Says a poem called it's her first time

" this is a poem called my first time ...it was my first time back in 2013 I lived in a haunted house I saw toby I saw vampires and I saw demon's it was like hell was about to happen first it starts off with the video tapes two girls doing demonically rituals one girl seen spirits one girl seen demons but I seen vampires these two girls played bloody marry but I played hide the soul one girl played bloody marry I played hide and seek one girl grew up with toby one girl seen shadows but I seen the ghost dimension one girl got killed by the spirit's she couldn't see she even got her entire family killed but she didn't kill me why ? because in the ghost dimension you can't kill what you can't see I remember my first time seen Toby he spoke to me and said do you believe in ghosts? I said you're not a ghost if I can see you bright as day then he said do you believe in demons ? I said you're not a demon if you're not trying to take my soul away on this day then he says what do you think I am then ? I said you're a creature in the night your a creature in the shadows your a creature in the darkness I here you're voice clearly I can see your body plan as day you are a vampire this day then I met another girl name kara she said do you believe in the stories ? I said you are from krypton you have been to wonderland and looking glass land you are a Queen of chess and queen of kicking ass that was my first time so the next time you believe in something you believe in it or it will come after you what ever you believe in ? ...get it ?...this is my first time on this stage do you believe I am here or am I just your imagination ?"...

\- as Lelia got done with her poem she made the lights come back on and the smoke disappear and everyone was staring at her totally creep out king was freaked out -

king " holey fuck Lelia I didn't know you can get down like that shit you liked to made me damn near piss on my self just then got my heart beating all fast and shit now I get the visual out my head "

Lelia " lol I try Man I try I was thinking of all the missions I been on and how I met everyone maybe I can write with some time's ?

King " sure I'll think about it I might even bring you some missions show you how I get down alright who's up next ?"

Robbie " I'll go next king can you play a video from paranormal activity four and paranormal activity the marked ones ?" and for the background music can you play a sad guitar solo ?"

king " no problem one sad guitar solo coming up now hit the lights "

\- Robbie walked to the stage the lights goes out and his eyes glows red and he makes grey mist rises over the stage floor -

\- then king plugs in his guitar and start playing a very sad solo and finally he shows two videos that Robbie asked for -

Robbie Says a poem called hunter

" this is a poem called hunter there was this boy who used to be a kid a strange kid a odd kid a weird kid he was quiet very quiet to quit quiet as a mouse until one day I decided to go to his house but no one told me shit got real in that house first there no lights only a night vision camera then you have this dark ass hall way then you have my good friend toby he's not the one you want to fuck with but hunter is not the one you wanna fuck with either he will creep in the darkness and rip your heart out then he will beat you to death until you can't breathe he got dark powers you do not fuck with his spirit is cold and his eyes is black as his soul

and his mind is grey as his heart he is smart he is the deadman that rises from the grave and rip out your brain you will be very afraid you should be afraid you should be scared you just might piss on your self beware of hunter the deadman ..."

\- as Robbie get done with his poem you can here some people in the crowd actually crying even kara was crying with Kirsty and Alice after hearing the creepiest poem he even got king emo in tears -...

king " oh my fucking god Robbie your creepier then Lelia and that's coming from me got dammit where you find the ball's to write like that ? We need to hook up and write with each other some time's ?"

Robbie " I'll be looking forward to doing that and to be honest with you I don't know how I came up with that poem I was just remembering my experience when I first seen hunter "

king " well you damn show freaked my girly ass out I need a blunt after your visual shit ..."

Robbie " so hunter you wanna go next ?"

hunter " nawl brah I'm good you can have that I think they heard enough about me ..."

Robbie " alright what about you Toby ?"

Toby " nawl I'm good too I think Kirsty scard them in the first performance and then you came and freak them out my job is done "

Robbie " well then I guess it's time for the next team to come on the stage "

\- now that the poetry slam was over king emo walked back to the stage to introduce his new character that was going to be part of the team after he introduced her she will do a short play then the next play will start off with the paranormal activity kid's chucky team star fire team and red riding hood team and the first appearance by bloody marry who was played by marry from Alice through the looking glass these play's will be rated BVM Violence blood and murder if you get scared easily then please read Casper the friendly ghost the play will now begin but first king emo has something to show you ...-

King " alright now what im about to show you is a short story about a girl name yuki here's her background visual "

name yuki bunny

age looks like she 15 but in vampire year's and as a bunny she's 150

skin pale

eyes red

Hair color black

she's a mistress

a doll master

a dream watcher

a vampire

a demon

Yuki bio

always has a stuffed bunny with her that's her demon and she's a succubus and it takes awhile to satisfy her with pleasure

yuki as a mistress is the kind of mistress that likes to train human's to be come I'm her new sub or pet or slave and what ever they desire to please her with that is what she will give them she likes to train them and test them to become her new doll that can be there for her every need

yuki as a doll master she likes to create doll's ( human sex doll's ) and do all kinds of experiments on there body and when the experiment is over she turns them into a human and have them work for her

yuki as a dream watcher she is the kind of person with dark magic powers that likes to watches over people dream some time people will have fantasy Dream's and she will speak to that person in the dream and ask them if they would like see that fantasy come to life if they agree to it she will take them to her doll house and give them they fantasy but they will have to repay her to return a favor

yuki as a vampire is the kind of vampire like it pitch black dark in her doll house or what ever place she in at the time she likes to hunt human's or animals for blood until she is full she can also turn a human into a vampire it they let her

yuki as a demon she is a succubus sex demon that takes awhile to satisfy her she likes to feed off sexual pleasure and take over the human mind , body , and spirit Turing them into lifeless doll with no emotions she will ask the human to make a deal with her of being her sub or pet or slave and if they agree they will give there body to her ...

king " now for the short story you may be seated ..."

the tales of yuki Bunny

Doll house in the woods ...

narration 1

\- there was this girl name yuki she lives in a place where fantasy become real and nightmares become hell and Dream's comes to life today some kid's are going to visit her world but legend says that once you to fantasy planet you want come back the same way you left -

-here's what happened to these two kids that might look familiar to you enjoy your view ...

narration 2

\- the two kids was walking in the Wood's one day and they see a house with the name yuki on it so the boy and the girl starts talking to each other before they walked up to the house they were both spirits but on fantasy planet they can see each other physical body here they are now -

Toby " hey Katie it's been a long time since I seen you what are you doing here ?"

Katie " I found this place after I died on earth a few years ago you want believe what kind of place this is "

Toby " what kind of place is this ? and what do you mean you died a few years ago I haven't seen you since 1988 "

Katie " when you killed me the first time in grandma house I was in pass for awhile until kirsty had hunter that was my way back but then hunter got away from me when he got adopted with Robbie family so I didn't go after him until he graduated but he came back with his own team of vampires and killed and they made sure I was dead so I found this place as a spirit and been here since 1990 but this is a place where you can dream of anything and it will come to life here but you don't get to take the dream to earth because the goddess don't allow that so I chose to stay here but I haven't spoken to the goddess yet "

Toby " Wow so if I dream of being a human I can become one just like that ?"

Katie " well yeah if that's the dream part but if you want it happen to you back on earth you will have to make a deal with the goddess "

Toby " ah I see now it's similar to how they do it on earth but more complicated so what are you going to ask the goddess for ?"

Katie " I'm going to ask her can she make me into something that can sneak up on people or mess with them mentally "

Toby " sounds like you want revenge on the family ?"

Katie " damn Skippy I want revenge "

Toby " well if it revenge you want then revenge you get but I must warn you nothing good comes from revenge bad things happen to bad people you didn't hear this from me ..."

\- as Toby got done talking he faded away slowly like he was never there and Katie went up to yuki door and knocked at it the door slowly opened but no one was there -...

narration 3

\- Katie then walked in the house and it was really dark and it has a long hall way on the wall the hallway had blood dripping down both sides and voice's was speaking to Katie as she walked in the hallway - ...

the voices in the hallway ...

voice 1 "he's not real ...he's not real your just making it up there's no such things as ghost ! "

voice 2 " you stole him away from me you know he wasn't yours you will pay!"...

voice 3 and now he has killed you in the past four times you evil bitch !"

shadow girl voice " look who we have here in fantasy planet your ass don't deserve to see the goddess "

Katie " who the fuck are you talking to ? you don't know me so you better watch your fucking mouth !"

shadow girl voice " bitch if I didn't know you would I be speaking to your stupid ass ? your name is Katie and you played bloody marry while you was alone with Randy and you almost got your dumb ass killed then and you told Kirsty Toby wasn't real so why the fuck are you having a conversation with him ? and you kidnapped hunter when he two until we find your ass that's but now look who's fuck up "

Katie " bitch I told you shut the fuck up talking to me I'm too old to have voice's in my head the fuck is wrong you you lucky I can't see your ass other words I'll stab you in the fucking face don't let me catch your ass in the light if I see you ima choke the shit out Ian scared of no fucking ghost "

narration 4

\- as Katie walk down the hallway all of sudden it blue smoke came rushing down the hallway at the speed of 30 miles per hour witch is really fast the blue fire stands in front of Katie and stares at her and the blue fire was like a shadow figure it was the voice that was just talking to Katie -

\- the blue shadow figure girl violently yanks Katie by hair and slames her agents the wall back and forth three times then bashed her head in the ceiling all of sudden a chandelier was being broken by Katie while the shadow figure girl was bashing her head into -

\- then out of nowhere Toby Show's up as his normal black demonically form he punches Katie hard in the face and in the stomach then violent stabs her in the back ripping her spin out and the blue shadow figure girl bends Katie neck and bites it so hard blood was gushing out her neck then Toby smashed her brain out and eats it all you heard was loud screaming but it stops all of sudden it was completely silent the scene then went to black and cut to the next scene ...-

Toby " like I said before bitch revenge is never good for bad people you can kiss my ass if you think you making out of here alive you in my world now bitch now talk that shit again oh yeah that's right you dead now heifer that's what you get now look who ain't real you stupid mother fucker "

Shadow girl voice " I finally tracked that bitch down it took a few years to get her thanks Toby "

Toby " you welcome yuki anything for you so now that we finally got Katie trapped on fantasy planet what are we going to do with her ?"

yuki bunny " well while I was beating her ass when you was smashing her brains out I thought about it and said to myself I'm going to bring her back to life and let marry deal with her I just wanted to kill that bitch first "

Toby " while that sounds like a good plan so are you giving her her human body back or her spirit body ?"

Yuki bunny " fuck no she not getting her human body back all she did was run from shit until she got her self killed and for her new body I'm going to turn her into a female doll and give her to marry "

Toby " now that's what I'm talking about but after you turn her into a doll can you turn me into a vampire doll I haven't been fully human yet it would be nice to have a physical body ?

Yuki bunny " oh yeah Toby I can do that for you after what you did for me in fact how would you like to have your way with Katie when she becomes a doll ?

Toby " hell yeah that's what I'm talking about we gonna teach that bitch a lesson me you and marry we gonna make sure she ain't can't leave this planet "

yuki " right she want know what hit her when we get done with her with ..."

narration 5

\- the scene then went to black and goes to the next scene now Katie was going to the next room in the doll house this time it was the mirror in her bathroom back in 1988 when she first played bloody marry with Randy -

shadow girl voice " oh I remember this game like it was yester night you do remember how to play it right ? Katie ?"

Katie " of course I remember how to play but I never seen bloody marry come through the mirror that was toby that did the earthquake I just didn't say anything about it and I doubt bloody marry will come this time even if this is a place for Fantasy's "

shadow girl voice " oh so that's how it going to be now you know they say never give up the first time you try something give it another try and I promise you you will see bloody marry in fact let's play a game "...

Katie " you there to challenge me shadow girl ?

shadow girl voice " OK then you want it like that since you think you bad try going through a room of four bloody Marry's but here's the catch three of those Marry's will be your sister Kirsty , your cousin Lelia , and kara Kirsty best friend the last two Marry's will be the real bloody marry known as marry hatchet , and Marry silver Ray that's five Marry's you have to get passed to get to the next room thank you can survive ?

Katie " I know I can survive but can I use weapons and Magic ?"

shadow girl " you can use anything that will keep you alive let the games begin see you on the other side bitch ..."

Narration 6

\- as Katie accept the shadow girl challenge she walked to a closet that had guns and knifes in it she grabs two small pistols that looked like a machine gun she loads both of them then she gets a shotgun and loads it up then she gets a ak 47 machine gun and loads it up she grabs two kitchen knives and two raiser blades and she gets a utility belt to put the small guns in and she puts the knives and the two raiser blades in the utility belt -

\- she then start's to strip her clothes off first she takes off her black shirt then her bra then she takes off her black pants and her black panties and her black boots and black socks because she knows once she starts the game it's going to be alot of blood and gore -

\- after she took everything off she puts on the utility belt with the guns strap on to it then she puts on a bullet proof vest that's made of steel and she puts on a pair of black gloves made of leather then she puts on a red cross made out of diamonds and finally her aura rises over her body that was green now she was ready to play bloody marry -

\- the scene then Goes to black and cut to the next scene this time katie was ready to play the Bloody Mary game -

The game's of bloody marry in marry doll house ...

narration 1

\- now Katie was walking to her old bathroom she slowly opened the door and watched her past self and Randy play bloody marry and the shadow girl was standing next to Katie they started whispering to each other -

shadow girl voice " I thought I'll help you because I could use some fun if you don't mind ?"

Katie " hey it's your idea to play the game but yeah come join me "

Katie memory narration ...

Katie " seriously "

Randy " this is not a good idea can we play doll house or something ?"

Katie " you made a promise you have to do it now get the damn camera "

\- randy grabs the camera and tell Dennis this was not his idea -

\- Katie turn the lights off and Randy and Katie says bloody marry three times in the dark and it gets quiet for two minutes and nothing happened then Randy turn the lights back on -

randy " see I told you nothing was going to happen "

Katie " nothing happened my ass your scary ass turn the lights on to fast "

randy " alright fine you wanna play bloody marry let's play some fucking bloody marry then see who survived "

Katie " alright bet then bitch let's do this "

Narration 2

\- they turned the lights off again and said bloody marry three times in the mirror then they stayed quiet for five to ten minutes in the dark and all of sudden the shadow girl scratch Randy on his side and he jumped and turned the lights on -

\- then she made the entire bathroom shake violent and while the bathroom was shaking the shadow girl violently stabs Randy in the chest three times and the past Katie was trying to run out the bathroom but future Katie had flung a knife right at her throat and the shadow girl then breaks past Katie neck and she dies in the bathroom and her body faded away like dust -

\- the scene then Goes to black and shows Katie and the shadow girl running through the hallway giggling evily now they had entered another room that had a big girl mirror this was the house of Alice and kara this time Katie and the shadow girl both play bloody marry they turned the lights off and Says the poem of bloody marry - ...

in the doll house of bloody marry ...

narration 3

\- Katie and the shadow girl goes up the mirror and looks at each other and has a small conversation -

Katie - wait isn't this house from Alice through the looking glass ?

shadow girl voice " yeah this is the house but here's the catch about the room the very last time Alice was here she got bloody marry Power's and wonderland was in chaos but we're not going to wonderland cause Alice is on earth now but the second catch they made a movie about this house and looking glass land and Alice was played by kara who is known as super girl she also has bloody marry Power's so we might have to put up a long flight with those two "

Katie " how about this lest not go to that room then I'll have to deal with Kirsty and her friends and get killed again "

shadow girl voice " alright fine we will come back to this room now let's go to the next room "

the next room in the doll house the mental hospital ...

Katie " this is a mental hospital but this not my memory what movie is this ?"

shadow girl voice " this is from another movie remember I said it was two Marry's that might look familiar this is marry hatchet room the real bloody who's related to Michael's Myers in this part of the game were going after a group of college kid's who played bloody marry and didn't believe in the legend of marry hatchet so I'm going to show them not to fuck with us "

Katie " how many people do we have to kill ? "

shadow girl voice " we have to kill six people in the hospital then two in the bed room "

Katie " alright let's do this shit I'm going old school with the slush hammer "

narration 3

in the hallway of the mental hospital ...

\- Katie then take's out a big slush hammer and the shadow girl take's out a pitch Fort that has a knife at the end of it then she revealed her true form and it turns out to be yuki who is the goddess she was covered in black fur and was naked like Katie was but she was very bulit with muscles all over her body her aura rises over her that was the same blue aura that killed Katie in the first hallway at the beginning of the play -

\- as the game starts Katie and yuki start's running in the hallway of the mental hospital as the six kid's was running from Alissa the first boy who was running in the crowd look at Alissa face to face and she swings the axe at the boy neck he falls to the ground then Katie smashes his brains out with her hammer and yuki stabs the boy in the chest ripping his heart out then the three of the girls looks at each other and smiles evil as they run after the next five victims -

\- Allissa then goes to the next room and it gets quiet for five minutes then she goes in the darkness and Drag's the next boy in the darkness with her and sliced his spin out of his back and Katie violent beats the boy girl friend in the face with her hammer and yuki goes after the two other kid's that was hidden she stabs the boy in the chest and violent rip his heart then take's her pitch Fort out of his neck and yuki looks at his girlfriend and slaps her in the face then Kicks her in the stomach then she bashed her head in the wall and breaks her neck in the dark -

\- all of sudden the lights goes out in the mental hospital as the scean ended and all three girls went into the next room of the doll house on the stage -

narration 4

In Annabelle old house ...

\- As the three girls was walking in the hallway to the next room the next room had the name Anna Belle on it and Katie looked at yuki and stared talking -

Katie " yuki you have a Annabelle doll ?"

yuki " not really I don't even remember making her a room here ...wait if her name is on one of the door's here the demon that possessed the doll must have left the Anna Belle doll and took some one soul and they had to get rid of the demon to get one of the girls back that the demon possessed so that means the demon is here "

Katie " shit I thought they got rid of that doll year's ago and she still living "

yuki " how about you two wait out here and I'll go see what she wants if she trys to attack I'll scream "

Katie " alright I'll be waiting for the signal "

Alisa " I'll wait with Katie "

\- Yuki aura rises over her body and she turns into the shadow figure that Katie first seen in the beginning of the play then she goes through the door and now in the house of Annabelle where she was born Annabelle was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth and yuki looked at her a bit creep out but start's talking to the doll -

narration 5

shadow girl voice " how can I help you Annabelle what are you doing down here ?"

Annabelle " I am here because I am dead six girls killed me and my parents gave away my room to a unknown girl I had possessed the girl but her family used a spell to get rid of me they beat me to death and throw me down a well and burn the well then poured holy water all over my room so I couldn't come back to earth and I ended up on your planet "

yuki " damn girl they didn't have to do you like that I don't agree with that shit "

Anabelle " I want them all dead I want them to fucking suffer and burn in hell you have my permission to kill the whole god dam family NO ONE LIVES IN MY HOUSE BURN THAT SHIT TO THE FUCKING GROUND ! " ( loud demon voice )

yuki " alright I got you just stay here and I'll come back when we killed them "

\- yuki leave the room as she goes back into the hallway looking terrified after hearing the demon of Annabelle speak to her Katie and Alisa stared talking -

Alisa " you OK yuki ? I heard her yelling "

yuki " she told me to kill her parents and the family that lived with her parents she got killed by her own parents and six other people "

Alisa " god dam yeah let's go kill these son of bitches "

Katie " I have had two voices in my head yours and Toby and that's one of the creepiest voices I ever heard so I'm ready to kill these son of bitches to "

\- the scean then ended and went to the next scene now all three girls are in the room that the six girls lived in in Annabelle house -

\- it gets dark in the room so dark that no one could see accept yuki , Katie , and Alisa -

\- yuki turns into her shadow figure and makes her pitch Fort appears in her hand she takes the pitch Fort and stabs the first person she sees in the face ripping there eyes out then bashed there face into the ground and she stomped her chest so hard her heart gushed out and splattered all over the ground then yuki pick up her heart and eats it and vanish in mid air like she wasn't there -

\- Katie then take's out her shout gun and aims at the next girl face and shoots her in the head then take's out a kitchen knife and slice her head off her neck then set the girl body on fire and the girl body turns into Ashe's and Katie vanish like yuki did -

\- now it was Alisa turn she picks up her axe and Drag's two girls in the darkness and she slices both of there neck off then she makes a hammer appear in her other hand and bashed both of the girls head in the wall smashing there brains out and burns there body and she vanish in mid air -

\- now there in the next room with Annabelle parents in it and yuki uses her magic to hang the dad upside down and Alisa beats Annabelle dad in the face until his brain gushes out of his head then yuki burns the dad body -

\- Katie then went after Annabelle mom and stabs her in the face ripping her eyes out then slice off her head then she stabs her in the throat then she stabs her in the chest then in the stomach then she broke both of her legs and arms and eats her heart and her brain finally she set her mom body on fire and all three girls vanish in mid air then they set the house on fire and burns it down and went back to Annabelle room in the doll house -

in Annabelle room ...

yuki " hey Annabelle we took care of your family and burned the house down like you told us to are you OK now ?"

Annabelle " yes I am OK now I can rest in peace with no one fucking with my home no one can fuck with us down here so can I join you guys and play the games of bloody marry with you ?"

yuki " of course you can you can play how ever you want but you might want to remove your dress and bra and underwear it gets really bloody in each room "

Annabelle " alright I don't mind stripping in front of three girls and I can understand how bloody it can get "

Katie " now this has got really interesting mine if I watch ?"

Annabelle " hey I'm already looking at your boob's so watch all you want "

Alisa " Annabelle can I watch two ?"

Annabelle " go ahead Alisa you have a nice body as well you can watch too including yuki since it's her house "

narration 6

\- Back in Annabelle room Annabelle was getting ready to strip for her new friends she gets out the rocking chair and goes to the wall then yuki makes a pink spotlight circle shine on her body as it gets dark in the rest of the room yuki then play's a rock song instrumental by king emo call watch this "

\- Annabelle then start's shaking her body to the music side to side she unties her pigtails letting her hair fall over her face then she slowly puts her arms in the air and uses her magic to slowly make her dress slide up her body until it was completely off her -

\- then she opens her eyes looking at the three girls she smiles sexually and blows them a kiss as she floats in the air and bends her back over looking up at the ceiling she used her magic again and two hands slowly pulled off her bra and her boob's fell out and jiggle a bit she then stands up straight in the air -

\- now she lay's flat on her back in the air with her magic holding her up body she then spread her legs wide open in front of the girls and the magical hand's slowly pulled off Anabelle panties and they feel to the floor finally she was completely nude and the music stops as Annabelle floats back to the ground -

Katie " hot damn that was awesome as fuck girl we gotta hangout when we finish the bloody marry gang "

Annabelle " alright I got you no problem you wanna come to Alisa ?"

Alisa " hell yeah I'll come with you and Katie what about you yuki ?"

yuki " I'll come with you guys I have been having alot of fun since we started the game oh what kind of weapons are you using Annabelle ?"

Annabelle " I'm going to use my magic people are already scared of me so I'm going to use my body to freak them out this is going to be fun so who's in the next room ? "

yuki " in the next room is a girl name Tiffany she's from LA "

Katie " Tiffany ? oh shit that's chucky bride what is she doing on this planet ?

yuki " chucky killed her in your time period when you was in the paranormal activity movies you wanna go talk to her ?"

Katie " sure I'll go talk to her she's my favorite doll I always wanted to meet her "

yuki " alright go ahead we will be by the door waiting for the signal "

\- Katie goes to Tiffany room using her magic to fade through the door she sees Tiffany looking at pictures of chucky , Glen , and Glenda and the couple that was with them in the bride of chucky -

now in Tiffany room ...

Katie " hey Tiffany my name is Katie and I was sent here to ask you did you want to play a game of bloody marry with me and my friends we looking for a fifth member "

Tiffany " sure I'll join you but first you have to something for me if you don't mind ?"

Katie " what is it who do I have to kill ?

Tiffany " I want you and your friends to kill the people from my movie bride of chucky and the seed of chucky that's 20 people you can kill them how ever you want I'll even join you on the killing how does that sounds ?"

Katie " now that's a bloody marry game right there I'm down for that but you might want to take off your clothes because blood is going to be all over the room "

Tiffany " I have no problem with that but how about I give you a private show ? before we do all the killing ?

Katie " a private show I'm down with that what about my friends ?

Tiffany " tell your friends I want to talk to you alone so we can discuss some things after the private show "

Katie " alright I'll be right back "

back in Annabelle room ...

Katie " hey guys Tiffany said she wants some alone time with me you mind if we take a break from the game ?"

yuki " yeah we do need a break we have been non stop killing since the game stared and I'm kinda turned on from all the splashing blood hey alisa and Annabelle you wanna go to my room and hangout also we need a shower oh how many people do we have to kill for Tiffany ?"

Katie " she said we have to kill 20 people from bride of chucky and the seed of people and she will be joining in to help us kill the 20 people "

Alisa " I could definitely use a shower I might not been playing the game that long but after killing 16 people with you guys I am also turned on so yeah we can hangout in your room yuki "

Annabelle " I'll take a shower with the both of you and when we start the game back I'll show you guys some new tricks "

Katie " alright then well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning or do you guys need a long nap ?"

Alisa " I think we should take a nap after we shower I'll be sleeping with these two fine girls tonight "

Katie " and I'm going to be sleeping with my sexy favorite doll this is going to be a awesome night ! see you guys later "

back on the main stage in the doll house the lights come back on and the three girls from the last scean came out from back stage and king emo and Tiffany came out from back stage as well king emo goes to the front of the stage and Says a few words "

A word from king emo ...

" thank you guys for taking your time to read this awesome play thank you for getting scard during the poetry slam and thank you for getting scared for reading the short story about yuki and her friends in the doll house this is only the beginning of this story there will be more doll's and action figures to come during the next half of the show we are going to show you what happened outside the doll house in the Wood's but first take your time and read this one slowly here is a word from Toby "

a word from Toby and Katie ...

" so Katie what you think about yuki doll house you still wanna go in ?"

Katie " hell yeah I wanna go in that was awesome story Toby but my question is would you like to be turned into a doll ?"

Toby " damn Skippy I'm already dead so why not I'll go in the doll house with you ..."

\- as Toby answer Katie question every one vanish in mid air like they wasn't even there to begin with and the crowd started cheering and clapping as the play had ended


End file.
